A Foolish Loss
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: “I… I actually believed you loved me…” Light whispered, his eyes wide with hurt and fear as if seeing the detective for the first time.


Disclaimer: Deathnote does not belong to me. Many would view this as a good thing.

Note: This is a small plot bunny which originated from some of my former role play's. Short but sums up a lot. Reviews are appreciated.

A Foolish Loss

"Is the game over?"

The question was simple, the first words to be spoken from the teens mouth that clouded day. He waited patiently for an answer, the detective turning to face him with familiar blank eyes, the emotion once again hidden behind the black veil permitting Light from view.

Light swallowed nervously. "Is… is it even still a game?"

The detectives face remained blank. "It's always been a game and I've enjoyed playing it with you Yagami-kun."

Light's body tensed.

"Every game has to end but only when the players choose to stop. You can stop anytime you wish, I wont mind."

The teen opened his mouth to reply but words failed him as a horrible pain began to irrupt from his chest causing his knees to tremble beneath his weight dangerously.

That was it?

L's face reflected a small sample of concern in his pale features. "Do you want to keep playing Yagami-kun?"

"But…" Light found his voice which was quickly becoming hard to grasp within the constricted space of his throat. "…but you can't just… not after everything we did… it doesn't work that way!"

"You asked me if the game was over and I answered you truthfully." He reached a single pale hand over to the plate resting beside him and pinched a small truffle in between the rough pads of his fingers, parting his wet lips and plopping the sweet into his mouth. "A game is a game, you of all people should know that Yagami-kun."

The pain in his chest doubled and the teen found himself fighting back tears. It had felt to real to be a game, it had meant too much.

"…You…I... Ryuuzaki…" images of the past two months fluttered before his eyes before dissolving in a shower of tears. His eyes had reached their capacity, spilling fourth the salty warm drops onto his flushed cheeks as he fought to control the gouging pain in his chest.

Panic began to take hold. It couldn't end like this… he had come too far, risked so much, and now…now…

"Ryuuzaki, I love you!"

Ringing silence greeted him.

L's face remained dormant, his blank gaze twisting like a knife into Light's heart.

"That wasn't part of the game Yagami-kun."

More pain.

"What makes you think I would of even played for this long if I didn't have feelings for you!?" Light shouted hysterically, tears dripping from his face. He felt childish, his pride tossed to the floor in an attempt to save himself from falling after he had struggled so hard to find something to pull him back up. "I cared for you and now your just…just…"

He couldn't explain it. No words could explain the situation he had twisted himself into with no hopes of escaping. He had dropped his guard, allowed his brilliant mind to get sucked up losing sight of why he was really even within the prescience of the messy raven haired man. He had stripped himself off all he was proud of, everything which kept him safe. His knowledge was his mightiest weapon and he through it all away for one meaningless person. He had thrown it all away for love.

But then it hit him.

Ryuuzaki never loved him.

He was nothing but a suspect. Another opponent in his twisted games he had so carelessly agreed to play.

"I… I actually believed you loved me…" Light whispered, his eyes wide with hurt and fear as if seeing the detective for the first time.

The reply was simple.

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun, that's just how the game works sometimes." He picked up another chocolate taking the time to actually bite into it instead of immersing the small treasure inside his waiting mouth. " Your still a suspect, my feelings for you are simple and temporary."

"…Ryuu-"

"I could never love you, you know that."

In the silence that followed, Lights whole body began to shake until his knees gave away and he sank to the floor allowing the humiliation and pain to flood through him as the remaining barriers he had struggled to hold up shattered, exposing him. Dark laughter pulsed from the blackened corners of his mind and he could feel a prescience which only visited him in his dreams make itself known driving the teen even further over the edge.

He had lost.

The brunette turned his gaze to the floor in shame, his voice coming out in a shallow whisper.

"…game over."

Ryuuzaki waited, allowing the words to hang in the empty silence before hopping out of his chair, walking carefully past Light's broken figure allowing his hand to rest gently on the teens shoulder. The gesture was simple and was the best the detective found he could give without causing the boy anymore pain.

Silently he walked from the room, opening the polished wooden door and casting a final glance back at his former opponent.

Guilt tweaked the hardened corners of his heart.

"Game Over."

KKK


End file.
